hip_hop_musicfandomcom-20200215-history
Sabotage
São Paulo, Brazil|Row 3 title = Died|Row 3 info = Saúde, São Paulo, Brazil|Row 4 title = Genres|Row 4 info = Hip hop, Gangsta rap, Rap rock|Row 5 title = Occupation|Row 5 info = Rapper|Row 6 title = Years active|Row 6 info = 1989-2003|Row 7 title = Label|Row 7 info = Cosa Nostra (2001-2003)}} Mauro Mateus dos Santos ''' (April 3, 1973 - 24 January 2003), better known by his stage name '''Sabotage, was a Brazilian rapper from São Paulo. Mauro, the father of three children, was born in São Paulo's South Zone, where, after being a robber and traffic manager, he found the exit in rap, entering the music and realizing his true gift. Considered a legend in the Southern Zone, he inspired a number of rappers such as Rhossi, Pavilion 9, and taught Paulo Miklos how to be a worthy trickster in Beto Brant's "The Invasive," with whom he even wrote a song. Early life and criminal career During adolescence, Mauro was part of the former FEBEM (now Casa Foundation) and a trafficker in the South Zone of São Paulo. With the coexistence next to the crime in the favela of the Canyon, he ended up being indicted twice in 1995, one by illegal possession of weapon, another by drug trafficking. At the end of 1998, he moved to the Vila da Paz complex, where, according to police, he set up a smoking mouth with his colleague Durval Xavier dos Santos, Binho. The problem was that there was already another traffic spot in the vicinity of the site, triggering a war between the factions, fierce after the two assassinated Euclides Menzes Pessoa, head of the rival faction, in 1999. After the death of Euclides, Sirlei Menezes da Silva assumed The group and indicated Nivaldo Pereira da Silva, known as Caçapa, as second in the hierarchy of the gang. The following year, Sabotage moved to the favela of Boqueirão in order to escape the war. Binho continued, having been arrested in 2002, but on October 14 of the same year he was killed in Cadeião de Pinheiros 3 in a settling of accounts. And as a supposed revenge for this, Sabotage would have executed Denivaldo Alves da Silva, known as Vadão, who was security of Sirlei, on January 9, 2003. In another reprisal, 15 days later, Sirlei, accompanied by Bocão and the brother of Vadão , Assassinated Sabotage. A month after the crime, Bocão was killed. Death It was the morning of January 24, 2003, at 1800 Ababão de Morais Avenue, in the neighborhood of Saúde, near his home in the South Zone of São Paulo, when Sabotage took his wife, Maria Dalva da Rocha Viana, to the point by bus. In the farewell, he told his wife that he was going to the World Social Forum in 2003 in Porto Alegre. After entering the car, witnesses said, he was approached by a drug dealer who fired four times. Sabotage was hit with two shots down the spine, while the other two hit his jaw and his head. The rapper was found next to his car at 5.50. Beside him was a black mask. He was resuscitated for 30 minutes at the Hospital São Paulo, but due to the state considered to be extremely serious, he could not resist. Speculations about murder point to several causes. Among them, the rapper's involvement with the world of crime as a possible reason for what happened. His friends and family, however, did not agree with this hypothesis, since Sabotage gave up banditry ten years before his death. The funeral took place on January 25, 2003, where the rapper's wife, Dalva, did not allow the press to enter. Discography Studio albums *2001: Rap É Compromisso Category:1973 births Category:2003 deaths Category:Brazilian rappers Category:Rappers from Brazil Category:Actors Category:Deceased rappers Category:Murdered rappers Category:Article stubs